Little visible delight
by SmokeTheDragon
Summary: A small glimpse if the story from Wesley's POV
1. Chapter 1

Music was thumping loudly in my ears. Bodies were gyrating everywhere around me, all hot and sweaty. Strobe lights going crazy were making it hard to see but still I went forward. Pushing through the infinite throng of moving people I finally made my way to the bar. That small piece of wood furniture felt like a haven in this devilish place, an oasis in the desert. Resting my elbows on the counter I waited for Joe but he was seemingly occupied with this girl who seemed to have a really bad evening. After two minutes of waiting and observing, I finally decided to have a little bit of fun for myself. I recognized this girl, she was Becky... Or maybe Becca something... I wouldn't know but I sure as hell remembered her friends thought. As I made my way over to her, I tried to spot her magnificent friends in the crowd. Sure as a penny they were there, dancing their life away as if they would never have a chance to do it again, blonds head bobbing up and down to the rhythm. My hand reached for the stool and I sat heavily to catch the little Duffy's attention. She only huffed and seemed to slouch even more on herself than what could be humanly possible.

\- Hey, having fun over here ?, I asked her charmingly. No female could resist me.  
\- As much as if I was casually strolling in a volcano, she replied sarcastically, without even looking at me.

Wow, I was taken aback at how cynical she seemed. Compared to her friend who was always bubbly and bouncing, with her superb rack, she was like a bowling in a pack of tennis balls.

\- What do you want ?, little Duffy asked me, shocking me out of my reverie.

I looked at her then, and there was hatred exuding from her whole being, all concentrated towards me. I don't think I could have told her anything but the truth, she wouldn't buy my bullshit like all the others. She would probably laugh at me and go but I needed her and I couldn't afford to lose her for the execution of my plan.

\- Uhm, hello how are you doing yourself? Maybe I just wanted to see if you were alright or maybe I just wanted to strike conversation for the sake of communication and building relationships you know..., I answered her with a quizzical look, I didn't want her to know I was taken aback by her attitude.  
\- Oh don't try your little games with me, Wesley Rush, I perfectly know who you are and what you do and trust me I won't be one of the countless slags you string up behind yourself, she retorted back while sending me a look that would have frozen a Medusa right on the spot.

And I laughed. Its the only thing I could do because she really was one of the only girl that could see right through me and she wasn't even related to me. Looking around, I found her friends watching me from the corner of their eyes still while dancing, so I ordered two glass of normal coke for me and Duffy. We needed to look like we were having fun and thank the Lord little Duffy was facing Joe because otherwise they would have seen her on the verge of crying from frustration.

\- Point taken, I told her while sending her a dazzling smile, but you see, I need you to help me for something.  
\- And what might that be ? Get your head out of your own ass maybe ? She answered me, tact for tact.  
\- Actually I'd rather you help me get my head in your friend's ass, preferably the one with the great rack, I answered nonchalantly. Maybe if I couldn't blind her with my charm, I could render her speechless with my honesty. - You see, in your group of friends you are what is considered the Duff. As my numerous experiments show, if I seem to sympathize and have fun with the Duff then your pretty friends over there will notice me and irresistibly want to be with the delightful and oh so sweet me, I told her, self confidence almost oozing from my skin pores. The technique always works. It almost should be proven scientifically.  
\- Excuse me ? The Duff what ? Is that even a word ? Are you on drugs or something because what you're saying doesn't even make sense, she spit back at me with her sharp little tongue. Oh she is funny this one. She's not even aware of what she is and she's such a spitfire already. But maybe my little Duffy's just like this with me. Maybe she really does hate me because the look of utter disgust she was throwing me was really convincing. Well, it didn't matter either way cause I wasn't going for this one but for the two delicious blondes who were definitely looking at us right now.  
\- Designated Ugly Fat Friend, the Duff. And that my dear is you. You are there, in your little social circle, to make them look better. Don't you see? Look at them, with their shining blond hair, tan skin and long legs. And now look at you. Tell me, honestly, if you were a guy, who would you go for ?, I asked her while I caught a strand of hair behind her ear, sending her a cocky smile.

Her body went stiff with tension, and I could see all her muscle contract with the anger, no the fury, building behind her eyes. Doubt crawled on my mind but eased back a little when she just turned around, facing the bar. Then it hit me in the face. Quite literally. My body was drenched, cold coca-cola was dripping from my hair on my now stained white polo and I could only look in shock at the quickly retreating back of my little Duffy.

Anger. It was the first thing I felt but then I felt a need to chase and ask her why she hated me so much. But no. Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls. And I wasn't about to make her chase me that was for sure.  
I shoved myself out of the Nest and into my impeccable Porsche. I was frustrated at whatever her name is because now there would be no one to warm my bed tonight, so I drove home like speed limitations never existed then went straight to bed as if sex didn't matter either.

What a crappy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bipbipbipbipbip

My relentless alarm woke me. It was way too early to get up since I didn't need to bring a girl home today. I laid wide awake in my bed, feeling fully rested after a full night of sleep. It'd been a long while since I had one. Flinging the covers away from me, I eased my body out of my immense bed and went straight to the shower.  
My normally curly hair was all flat and sticky, standing up wildly in all directions. I quickly stepped in the shower and let the warm water run over my body. It was immediately soothing but my frustration from yesterday kept creeping in the back of my mind. My hand traced my body until it gripped its destination. Resting against the cool shower tiles I started letting my frustration out the only way I knew. My hand started pumping slowly, up and down, then faster and faster, setting up the pace. I tried thinking about the busty blonde from yesterday but all I could think about was the duff girl. Her eyes and all the swirling emotions I could see there. My hand found itself going faster, harder and my body felt on fire still pressed against the cool tiles. All I could see was brown hair and pale skin in my mind as my body grew tense, muscles tight in anticipation.  
Then all my frustration exploded out of me in a beautiful arch , landing on the floor, slowly washing away down the drain.

My body felt exquisite and my mind was still flip flopping in its own ecstasy as I took my time to finish washing myself and getting ready.

School was erratic as always. There were kids running around everywhere, balls being thrown and lost, girls gossiping in high pitched voice were strewn here and there. As I made my way through the mass of people milling around, I could feel all the moony stares and the beckoning glances that were thrown my way. I was fully aware of the way girls (and some boys too, I'm pretty sure) were looking at me all the time, how they wanted me. I never really rejected anyone if they were willing and attractive but most of those girls wouldn't even dare say hi to me. Much less ask me out on a date or just plainly ask me to get in their panties.  
It didn't really matter, I told myself as I sat in my English class, because if I really wanted someone I would have them with only a look.  
The teacher started the class just as the late bell rang and started on with the usual greetings. As she took out the roll call sheet, I looked at the back of the class where my little spitfire from yesterday normally sat and waited for her name to be called. I had to know if I wanted to continue on with my little plan. Even if I lost yesterday I could still try again today.

Bianca Piper.  
Bianca.  
So that was my little Duffy's name. Maybe I could call her name in the middle of the hallway, in front if her friends, it would make me look interested. Or maybe go lunch with her today? I didn't know what to do anymore with this girl. She reacted differently than the others. She made me lose all my bearings.  
I spent all class sending her side glances, just to see, but the rare times our eyes met all I could feel was the hatred she was shooting me, like arrows, with her eyes. I really felt disgruntled.

At break, I tried to catch her in the hallways but each and every time I went near her it was as if someone cranked her up. Her legs would suddenly carry her short body at an inhumanly quick pace and she would disappear, using the mass of people to her advantage.  
At lunch I decided it was a lost cause. I would let her run from me, she would get tired of avoiding me all time. And Wesley Rush doesn't chase girls.

I went to the Nest every night that week, trying to catch Bianca, but as in school, she was eluding me. I was starting to feel like I was loosing my time and like I was being played by that little bout of a girl.  
Frustration and caffeine overload from all the coca-cola was slowly gnawing at me and as I decided to leave and never come back for her, I had this feeling. Like someone was looking at me but more, more intense or with passion. I looked around the club one last time before leaving and there she was, leaning against the bathroom wall, looking small and miserable. Changing direction abruptly I made my way to her. As if she was a bird and I a predator, she floated away through the crown, almost as if her body was made of liquid. Seeing my prey disappear, I pushed my way through the mass with my muscular arms and caught up with her just as she was trying to order a cherry coke from Joe, who refused.

Finally, I sat on the stool next to her, grinning like an idiot. I quickly schooled my features, smirking now as I looked at her.  
\- Hello, Duffy, why such a long face?, I asked her. Clearly it really wasn't her night tonight.  
\- Oh fuck off Wesley, I hate you. And don't call me that I have name you know, she answered in a huff.  
\- Hey don't bite, I told her jokingly, and by the way I might have called you by your first name if you would have introduced yourself already, I retorted back while glaring at her. She was really testing me this one.  
\- It would have been nice if you would have remembered my name since we've been in the same classes for years, she answered back with daggers in her eyes.

I looked at her then. I mean really looked at her, and in those chocolate orbs were a multiple of emotions swirling around angrily. But those emotions could not have been triggered by me. I didn't really know this girl but suddenly concern flooded me for her. I had to ask.  
\- Are you alright, Bianca?, I asked as my eyes were roaming her face for signs of distress. Like the glass of coca-cola las time, I didn't see it coming. This was way more pleasant though and as soon as I got my bearings back all my body went in full motion. I instantly grabbed her, bringing her body closer to mine. Our lips were crashing wildly together like tidal waves, our limbs more tangled than Bob Marley's hair. Her kiss was hot and wild,her hold on me strong but delicate. Her hands were buried in my hair, pulling at it fiercely.  
Suddenly my body was moving on it's own, on instinct. My hands were looking for a firm hold, grabbing everything they could, moving up her body.  
Suddenly, she was ripped from me like a band-aid. My body felt cold and like it was missing a part, my lips were still searching for the soft wetness of her mouth but she was already running back out of the Nest.

An intense feeling of treason washed over me like an heat wave. I was infuriated! How dare she run away from me again! She was the one to kiss me first, much more launch at me as I see it, and she got scared like the stupid Duff that she is. Now because of her I was too much in a bad mood to do anything else tonight and she also left me badly needing a long, cold shower.  
Rearranging my pants the most subtly possible I got up and went to my sparkling Porsche, got in and drove slowly along the small streets until I reached the mansion. I took one of the longest showers of my life and even playing with myself didn't help me vent out my frustration for this girl. I was screwed. So totally screwed.  
I think I finally found someone who could best me.  
I think I'm scared.


End file.
